Techno
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were thought that people that were on the internet were always strangers that always wanted to rape you. But sometimes, you could fine your true love online. Some lesson's need to be changed. SasuSaku NaruHina blah, blah, blah... Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I had this amazing idea that just popped in my mind. Anyway, Sleeping Cherry Chapter Nine is coming. Once I start making it. Hehe… Never even started making it… **

**Any who, Hopefully this is going to be a one-shot. Maybe it's even gonna have a sequel.**

**-glomp- Oh and, Sasuke might be a little OOC.**

**Rated M for sexting or the usage of bad words!**

BING!

"Who's that now?" I said in an exasperated voice. I looked at my computer screen.

_BlondeGirl242 sent you a message_

_heyy bill-board brow :D_

Damn Ino. I brought my hands up, slightly touching the key-board.

_Hey INO-PIG XD_

I pressed enter (send). I looked at my profile.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Gender: Female_

_Likes: Cherry Blossom's, swimming, hanging out with friends._

_Dislikes: Naruto -hehehe-_

I leaned back into the soft pink leather chair. _Nobody can get better than this. _I thought as I heard another 'bing'. _Ino-pig… _

_BlondeGirl242 sent you a message_

_damn you. :( _

I laughed at Ino's antics. _Dammit Ino, Can't even take a joke. _I went to my keyboard again and started to type a message.

_lol ino can't even take a joke_

I pressed enter for the last time, hoping that Ino wouldn't reply in a long time. But another 'bing' corrupted my thoughts. _Stupid Ino. Why do you type so fast? _But before I could type something mean into the box. I saw a different user name.

_SharinganMaster sent you a message_

_hey babe_

"What the hell!" I yelled. I heard my mother scream down from the kitchen to tell me no swearing because of my little brother.

I shifted on the chair to get a new position. I looked at the message again.

_SharinganMaster sent you a message_

_hey babe_

_Sent 1 minute ago_

_Boy's are such pervert's these days. _I thought. 'Pervert.' I typed. I pressed enter.

BING!

_BlondeGirl242 sent you a message_

_come over to my house? we will have a fucking great party! Hina, Temari, Tenni, you, me… the boyz -smirck- Kiba will b there 2 :3_

"Dammit Ino." I muttered as I heard another 'bing'. I looked over to my message box.

_SharinganMaster sent you a message_

_waht's the matter babe?_

I was infuriated by this boy. Just two messages, and he's already on my nerves! _Such an asshole! _I thought as I began to type a message.

_Don't call me 'babe' you big jerk!_

I pressed the enter key.

"Honey! Ino's here!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I got of my plush leather chair.

BING!

_BlondeGirl242 sent you a message_

_kk, meet u 5 whether u lyk it or not_

I looked a the clock. _4:45 pm. She came early. _I packed my bags. _Toiletries, towel, clothes, slippers, bikini. _I packed them all in.

"Coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my phone and rushed downstairs to see all my friends waiting for me.

"Bye-bye Mommy!" I yelled from outside, "I'll be back at 12!" I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey Saki!" A peppy energetic voice said. I felt blond hair prickling the side of my face, "It's been so long!"

"Naruto…" I said. But Naruto just hugged tighter, "I c-can't… b-breath…" I felt the arms around me loosen up.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" he said. I turned around to take a good look at him. He really grew up, not only in his funny antics but also his maturity, and height.

"Baka." I said and punched his shoulder. I heard him scowl. Then I felt Hinata come up behind me. Once she came into view, I saw her kiss Naruto on the cheek, "OMG! Your dating Hinata!" Naruto and Hinata nodded together. Holding each other like one of them was about to die in their arms.

"So who's driving?" I heard a dark voice. I turned around. I looked at the man who had his face covered.

"S-shino?" I said, my voice shaking. _The __**bug **__freak? _He nodded. Naruto and Hinata got into the black BMW that was parked right in front of my house. I groaned.

"Not my car…" I groaned again, "Don't any of you have a license?" I looked at Tenten, Ino, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai they all shook their heads, 'No.'

I grabbed my car keys out of my purse. I walked over to the drivers seat opened the car door and climbed inside. Same did all my friends, all of them were squished in the back seat.

_xoxo Few Minutes Later_ _xoxo_

Naruto laughed out loud, "Ok, ok." He started to stop laughing, "Here's a joke from Kakashi. Ok, So one day, a teacher of 25 students is missing 3 students. After a few minutes of teaching the first student of the three comes through the door. The teacher says, "Where have you been?" and the student says, "On top of Berry Hill." The teacher tells the boy to sit back down. Then a few minutes later then second student comes into the classroom. The teacher say's, "Where have you been?" and the student say's, "On top of Berry Hill." And the teacher tells him to go sit back down. Then the third student comes through the door. The teacher sigh's and say's, "Where have you been—Oh no, let me guess. You've been on top of Berry Hill?" the girl shakes her head and say's, "No! I _am _Berry Hill!" Hahaha! How funny is that?" Naruto and the whole gang started laughing again.

"Ok were here!" I yelled parking the car. Once I got the car parked in the stall we all got out and started to head inside Ino's house. I turned my phone on. Looking for a decent connection. After a while I finally find a signal and connect to the internet.

I turn my phone on. Going on to the internet. I opened up my chat again. And right beside that it said 'Five new messages.' I clicked that tiny box.

_From: ShringanMaster_

_u r hot_

Read the first message.

_Message Two:_

_From: DogBoy101_

_did u get invited 2 ino party?_

_Message Three:_

_From: BlondeGirl242_

_comin' early 2 ur house!_

_Message Four:_

_From: tomboy44_

_goin' 2 dat partay! cant wait! hbu?_

_Message Five:_

_From: RAMEN3LOVER3_

_Get some ramen for the party! ty :3_

I looked at the 'SharinganMaster' message again. I started to type.

_Leave me alone! I don't date people buy the inherent!_

I pressed enter. _I hope this boy never message's me again! He'll be dead the next time he message's me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh… Hai! Techno Chapter Two. Ugh… Dammit… More typing… Well I actually hope to get this done by the end of next-next month… Just to get this out, _no _lemons between Sakura and Sasuke. Sexting, but no _real _lemons. Maybe if I make a sequel I'll make them meet and then have those lemons! So, if you were planning that they have real lemons, just wait for the sequel. **

**You know what's really surprising, Mikoto is the name of Sasuke's mother. But it's strange how I still do Mikito… T.T**

The rays of light hitting my face. I pulled the black curtains over the window. But then the rays of light hit my face again. I opened one of my eyes. I saw I man with long black hair -tied in a low ponytail- look into my eyes.

"Itachi," I groaned, "What now?" Uchiha Itachi. My pain-in-the-ass brother.

"Sasuke…" he said, "It's time for school." He said and pulled my leg. Which made me bolt out of the bed.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and kicked Itachi. He groaned in pain when I kicked him in the stomach.

"That's what you get for waking me up." I mumbled and walked over to the bathroom the shower and change.

I yanked off my shirt and looked into the mirror. I looked at the scar that I got when I was 14. I looked at the gash that was going along my shoulder. Just 3 inches. I turned on the water to hot, took of my boxers off and got into the shower.

After my nice relaxing shower I got my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out into the room to find Konan on top of Itachi.

"Ahh!" I yelled and held onto my towel. I did _not _want Konan to look at me. _With out a towel. _Itachi turned his head.

"Foolish Little Brother." He said as Konan got off him. Itachi got off my bed. I glared at Itachi when he was leaving with Konan. _What does he she in the origami freak? _Sasuke looked at the bed. He 'hned' and went to his closet.

"Black... Blue…" I skimmed through the clothes, "Red?" I pulled the red shirt out. "How did I get this in here?" I threw the shirt on my king size bed. I took out a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt. I packed my books, and opened my bedroom door to eat breakfast.

"Sasuke!" his mother squealed and hugged him. She was wearing a pink apron over her plum purple dress.

"Mom." I groaned as she sighed and let go of him. She frowned and went back to the stove to finish of breakfast.

"Sasuke!" I heard my father yelled from the kitchen, "Mikito!" My mother came running pass me with the hot frying pan in her hands. I ran after her to meet my father.

When me and my mother came to the kitchen, Itachi and Konan were holding hands and smiling really happily, or well, just mostly Konan, Itachi just had a straight face. His father had a frown on his face.

"Your son," Fugaku pointed to Itachi, "and Konan are getting," Fugaku chocked, "married." I couldn't help but think about how Itachi proposed, but then I remembered.

"On my bed!" I yelled, "What the Hell Itachi!" I could feel the glares coming from my mother. She slapped me on the back playfully, but hard, in a way.

"I can't wait!" his mother squealed and ran to Itachi and started pinching his cheeks, "I can't wait for you to take on the Uchiha name!" she turned to look at Konan, "And have kids soon! I can't wait to have grandchildren!" Mikito said. Itachi looked like he wanted to throw up, at the fact that his mother wanted his to have kids.

"Yeah, but in my room he seemed like he was going to make one." I mumbled as the whole family turned to look at me.

_I love you… Honey…_

_I love you… Honey…_

_Suck my bad—_

I grabbed my iphone out of my pocket. I checked who it was.

_Sasuke?_

_**Yeah**_

_I'm here. _

_**Oh, ok. Coming right out. **_

I clicked 'End Call.'

"Ok Mom. I'm going. Bye." I hugged her and looked back once again. I walked down the hall to the front door slinging my bag around my shoulder and walking out the door.

"Hey Kiba!" I said as the dog boy smiled and patted me on the back.

"You ready? It's the first day of school ya' know!" he said and all my other friends laughed. It was good seeing my friends again. It was really good.

**Ok, that ends it for today. I'm tiered. Can't wait for school tomorrow! -say that sarcastically-**

**I hope you like this chapter. R&R And Sasuke's phone song is… -drum role- Suck it Bitch! By: -another drum role please- Destery Smith If you don't know him go to that link right there and it'll take you to a video of his. **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = w K e O h m o P i p 8**

**It's FUCKING HILARIOUS!**


End file.
